Mickey and the Beanstalk
Mickey and the Beanstalk is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 10th September 1990, and then it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 11th March 1991, 23rd September 1991, 3rd February 1992, 24th August 1992 and 2nd August 1993. Description Credits Trailers and info Original 1990 release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Mid Late 1990 with clips of "Mickey and The Beanstalk", "The Reluctant Dragon", "Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers", "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh", and "DuckTales". 1991 Re-release Walt Disney Home Video Early 1991 - The Rescuers, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea, The Wind in the Willows, Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: Half-Size Heroes and Ghouls and Jewels, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and DuckTales: 1001 Arabian Ducks and High Seas Adventures 1991 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1991 - Song of the South, Talespin, Gummi Bears, DuckTales, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". 1992 Re-release # Robin Hood (On Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) # The Prince and the Pauper # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) 1993 Re-release 'Opening' # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid Videos trailer from 1993 with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". # Beauty and the Beast (And this September this Tale as Old as Time will be Here for a Limited Time on Video) (Voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 'Closing' # Peter and the Wolf Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video Late Mid Late 1990 (announced by Mark Elliott) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Early 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Paul McKenna and John Sachs) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Walt Disney Mini Classics Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:VHS Videos with Peter and the Wolf trailer (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:Disney uk vhs august 1992 release Category:Walt Disney home video presents Category:Robin Hood Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:The prince and the pauper coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Cinderella Walt Disney home video Walt Disney mini classics Walt Disney Mickey and the beanstalk Category:Disney uk vhs March 1993 release Walt Disney home video presents Robin Hood Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video basil the great mouse detective Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video the prince and the pauper Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video cinderella Category:Walt Disney Home video Walt Disney mini classics Walt Disney Mickey and the beanstalk Category:Disney uk vhs august 1993 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video the little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble beauty and the beast and now a muppet moment spaghetti Jim Henson early 1994 Category:Stay tuned 1993 Category:Walt Disney home video Walt Disney mini classics start Mickey and the beanstalk Category:End Mickey and the beanstalk also available from Walt Disney home video peter and the wolf